


Behind Locked Doors

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr "Hii! How about “I was skipping class to sleep in an empty class room and you caught me but the door closed behind you and now we’re trapped inside cause the inside lock is broken” AU?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Locked Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on tumblr!
> 
> [Over here!](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/ask)

Making his way down the hallway, robes fluttering Bellamy glances around making sure that there wasn’t a student in sight. Bellamy was making his nightly rounds as a Prefect, checking to make sure that no one was out of bed this late at night.

So far there was nothing out of the ordinary and Bellamy was growing bored. Twirling his wand between his fingers Bellamy passes by what he think is yet another empty classroom. However a brief glance inside and he notices a head of blonde curls slumped over a desk.

Letting out a few curses, Bellamy marches into the room ready to yell at whoever the hell this was, for being out of the dormitory after lights out. He stalks over to them, growing angrier with each step he takes, but once he realizes who the student was his eyes widen and mouth drops slightly, all of his anger disappearing.

Lying before him none other than Clarke Griffin, princess of the school and an overall pain in his ass. No matter what the two of them could always find something to argue about. Their “discussions” as they liked to call them had more than once resulted in at least one if not both of them ending up in the infirmary.

(Madam Pomfrey's patience grew a little bit thinner anytime one of them showed up at her door.)

Looking down at the sleeping girl in front of him Bellamy lets out a sigh, running a hand over his face tiredly. He scratches the back his neck awkwardly, trying to figure out exactly what he was going to do with her. He knew that lately Clarke had been busy with studying for the upcoming exams but he knew that she couldn’t be sleeping in classrooms late at night.

Resigning himself to the fact that he was going to have to wake Clarke up, Bellamy bends down shaking her shoulder lightly. Clarke though just mumbles something unintelligible, turning away from Bellamy. If anyone else had been there in the room with them, Bellamy would have denied that a small smile crossed his face at the sight of Clarke being so adorable.

“Wake up. Come on, princess. Time for you to wake up.”

“No, I don’t want to.”

Clarke’s voice drips with sleep and Bellamy can’t help the chuckle that slips through his lips. Clarke really could be rather cute when she wasn’t yelling at him. He starts to shake her harder hoping that she’ll wake up.

“Clarke, wake the fuck up. You can’t be here.”

Hearing her name, Clarke’s eyes open blearily and she blinks up at Bellamy, confusion clearly clouding the pretty blue orbs.

“Bellamy, what are you doing here? Where’s Wells?”

“Wells had something or rather someone to do, so I switched nights with him. Wait, Wells let you sleep here?”

Suddenly alert, Clarke shakes her head rapidly curls bouncing as she says, “Of course not. He would get in trouble if he did.”

Sighing Bellamy just shakes his head, wondering what he was going to do with his best friend who couldn’t help but be a kind person to people in need.

“You can’t lie for shit, princess, but don’t worry. I won’t tell on him. Now let’s get you back to bed.”

Clarke sighs softly and she doesn’t protest when Bellamy wraps a hand around her arm, hauling her up from seat. Instead she surprisingly leans into his touch, welcoming it.

Bellamy’s eyes widen in shock before a small smile graces his face and he instead wraps his arm around Clarke’s shoulder fully supporting her weight as they made their way towards the door.

Reaching the door, Bellamy uses his free hand to reach for the handle to pull it open. However he’s unable to open the door. Bellamy tugs on it a few times before saying, “Hey, princess the door won’t open.”

“Bellamy, you’re a fucking wizard. Use magic.”

Feeling foolish Bellamy just mutters, “Oh yeah.” before pulling out his wand and saying a simple incantation. Nothing happens though. The door remains locked.

“Clarke, it’s not working.”

“For fuck’s sake, Bellamy, I’m trying to sleep. You’re probably just saying the spell wrong.”

“First of all if you just went to bed in your dorm like everyone else then we wouldn’t be in this situation. Secondly, I’m not saying it wrong.”

Clarke just glares up at Bellamy before wrenching herself away from his side (she immediately misses his warmth) and pulling out her own wand. Bellamy just stands by, arms crossed over his chest as he watches her try to accomplish what he had just done seconds before.

Huffing angrily when the door doesn’t opens, Clarke mumbles, “I can’t open it.”

“Oh really? Thanks for stating the obvious princess.”

Clarke spins around, a glare etched onto her face and all signs of sleep gone. She crosses her arms across her chest, matching Bellamy’s stance as she says, “This is not my fault. We just have to wait until morning and Octavia can come get us.”

As soon as Octavia’s name slips through Clarke’s mouth, her eyes widen as she suddenly thinks of something. Looking over at Bellamy she warily asks, “By any chance did Octavia know about you and Wells switching days?”

Bellamy looks confused as he says, “Yeah I think I told her earlier today. Why are you….” Understanding suddenly dawns on Bellamy and a scowl starts to form on his face as he practically growls out, “She wouldn’t dare. I swear to god if Octavia was behind this I’m going to murder.”

Clarke just sighs before heading back to the desk she had been sleeping saying, “I don’t know Bellamy. It would make sense. Octavia is exactly the type of person to charm the door so we can’t get out. Throw in the fact that she’s been dying for us to get together and that she knows that this is the classroom I fall asleep in, so she is the most likely person to do this.”

Bellamy groans ruffling his hair before he makes his way over to Clarke plopping down onto the seat next to her. Clarke just ignores him though instead folding her arms on top of the table and trying to go back to sleep. However she can feel Bellamy’s eyes on her, making her shift uncomfortably.

Shutting her eyes in an effort to block him out, Clarke tries to fall back into that fitful sleep from before. Instead she hears a soft sigh before Bellamy clears his throat muttering, “Get up princess and come here.”

Lifting her head up, Clarke just stares at him, eyebrows furrowed as she tries to make sense of his words. Bellamy sighs yet again ruffling his hair before saying, “Get the fuck up and come here Clarke.”

Clarke throws a scowl his way before standing up roughly and making her way over to Bellamy. She stands in front of him arms crossed, waiting for whatever it was that he wanted. Clarke however could never have guess what Bellamy was going to do next.

Grabbing her wrist with one hand, Bellamy pulls Clarke to his chest wrapping his other arm around her waist tightly so that she was laying comfortably on his chest sitting between his legs. Stunned Clarke can do nothing but stay still.

After a few seconds though she realizes where she was and tries to pull away. Bellamy doesn’t let her though whispering into her hair, “Just stay Clarke. You looked uncomfortable as fuck and I know you need the sleep.”

Biting her lip thoughtfully Clarke just lets out a sigh before shifting closer, so her head was resting in the crook of Bellamy’s neck and her breath his skin as she muttered, “Fine but only because I’m tired as hell and you’re really comfy.”

Bellamy’s deep chuckle vibrates his whole body and Clarke can only sigh in content thinking that maybe this was going to be one of the best sleep she’s had in awhile. Bellamy glances down at the slight girl wrapped up in his arms and lets out a soft smile before resting his head on hers, falling asleep to the sound of her breathing.

Besides what happened behind locked doors didn’t matter to anyone but themselves.

(In the morning when Octavia finds them wrapped around each other she almost has a heart attack, but Bellamy and Clarke only smile at one another softly, curious to see what would happen next.)

 

 


End file.
